


Manual Labor

by dexstarr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death Eaters, Death Eaters doing bad things, Drabble Sequence, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 23:18:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10977465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dexstarr/pseuds/dexstarr
Summary: Bellatrix doesn't use magic for everything.





	Manual Labor

**Author's Note:**

> _Harry Potter_ is not mine and no profit is made from this work. Written for a dark fic challenge with the prompt "Anonymous."

“ _Incarcer-_ ”  
  
“Let me show you a better way, Rodolphus.” Glancing at Bellatrix, he saw her black eyes were glittering with a combination of excitement and cruelty. In spite of his annoyance, he felt his trousers tighten, just a little, beneath his robes.  
  
“Why would I want to dirty my hands on Mudblood skin?”  
  
She smirked. “Oh, but you don’t mind dirtying your cock, love?”  
  
Rodolphus had to admit his wife had him there. “Fine, but _you_ do it.”  
  
Bellatrix laughed and stepped forward eagerly; the girl cringed in fear.  
  
He conjured a chair and leaned back to enjoy the show.  
  


 

* * *

  
  
The contrast of his wife, clad in her imposing black and velvet robes, against the girl, pale and filthy in torn clothes, was an arousing tableau. The little Mudblood was so frightened at being caught by two Death Eaters that she was shaking in place; no spells or ropes were really necessary.  
  
But Bellatrix wanted her fun, and as her husband well knew, it was often easier to go along with his wife than to protest. He watched as Bellatrix slowly teased the trembling girl, tracing her wand from chin to belly while licking her lips like a hungry lioness.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Abruptly his wife tired of her slow play, and snarled, “ _Evanesco_!”  
  
The blonde’s pitiful robes vanished, leaving her naked on the floor. Bellatrix then drew in the air with her wand, producing a length of rope.  
  
Rodolphus chuckled, amused at his wife’s impatience. “I thought you weren’t using magic, dear?”  
  
“ _Now_ I’m not.” She waved the rope pointedly.  
  
Throughout the whole exchange the girl – McKinnon? Meadowes? Rodolphus couldn’t remember her name – had been silent, frozen in terror. But now, helplessly exposed, she tried to back away, but it was futile.  
  
“Oh no you don’t, my sweet,” Bellatrix purred. 

 

* * *

  
  
“There. That’s a lot prettier than _Incarcerous_ ,” Bellatrix said, in a smug, self-satisfied voice.  
  
Yet again, she was right.  
  
The Mudblood was now stretched over a table that had handily been in the room. Her arms and legs had been roped to the table legs; Rodolphus could see her muscles flexing under fear-ashen skin as she struggled against the bindings.  
  
His pants had tightened to the point where they were uncomfortable. Watching Bellatrix “play” had been rather stimulating.  
  
Rodolphus nodded at his wife.  
  
“As much as I hate to admit it, sometimes there’s something to be said for manual labor.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally written in August 2010.
> 
> Come visit me on [tumblr!](http://galacticcoyote.tumblr.com/)


End file.
